Blinded Abandonment
by 2People
Summary: Written by Tia of 2People. AU. IF DEAN HAD A LIFE CHANGING ACCIDENT ON A HUNT WHAT WOULD JOHN DO? HURT DEAN! FATHERLY BOBBY! GUILTY JOHN! AND LATER ANGRY SAMMY! Disclaimer: I dont own anything.
1. Burning

**AUTHORS NOTE: Most of this will be in Deans Pov. Set a year after Sam left for Stanford. I hope you guys like this story :) **

**P.S. The Nure-Onna is a real folklore, but I'm changing it up a bit so she's on land instead of water. I know I should use her in my Merman Dean story but by having her be a land creature the thing that happens to Dean in this chapter will make sense. **

**P.S.S. Please ignore any spelling or grammar errors. Thank you:) **

Chapter 1: Burning (Deans Pov)

"Dean." I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Dads voice.

"Yes?" he looks back to the road.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" he asks.

"Yes, whatever you do don't let it get behind you." He nods.

"Good."

It's been a year since Sam left, and Dad's been distant ever since. I can tell that he misses Sam; he's too proud to say or do anything about it, but it hasn't really been that easy for me either. My job since I was four was to take care of Sam, and now that he's gone its like my life has no meaning anymore.

Right now we are in North Dakota hunting a Nure-Onna, a snake woman. She lures people towards her with her beauty then attacks.

"Dean, remember to…" I cut him off.

"Shoot it in the face, I know." He rolls his eyes as he pulls off into the woods. He parks the car in the clearing and we grab our supplies.

"I'm going to cover the east side of the woods" Dad states, "You cover the west." I nod.

"Fine." I grab the sawed off, two hand guns, a knife, and a flashlight and close the trunk. We look each other in the eyes one more time, and I see judgment in his eyes. For the last year nothing I did pleased him, I'm not strong enough, not fast enough, and I'm defiantly not smart enough for him. We nod to each other and we walk in separate directions.

While walking several questions popped into my head. Why did Sam have to leave? Why did Dad cut off all ties with him? Why is everything I do never enough for him? I hear a rustle behind me, and I turn around. I point the sawed off at the figure, taking a step back.

"Can you help me sir, I'm lost" She says, sounding scared.

"Sorry sweetheart" I clip the safety off and smirk, "but I don't help scaly bitched." the scared look turns to one of anger, and she starts hissing. A tail appears from behind her and she charges for me. I shoot at her but she dodges it with ease. "Shit" as I keep shooting at her I grab my knife with my right hand, ready for when she hits me. She throws the gun from my left hand and pushes me up against a tree, her face level with mine.

"Your feisssssty" she hisses, "I like that" I hit her in the head with my left fist and her head shoots back. When she regains composure she hisses and opens her mouth. I take that as my opportunity to kill the bitch and plunge the knife into her chest. Her eyes widen and her grip loosens. After that everything happens too fast.

A liquid sprays from her mouth and before I can do anything it goes into my eyes and the burning starts instantly. The next thing I know I'm on the forest floor, clawing at my eyes. It felt like my eyes were being ripped apart by fire. I hear Dads voice through the fire, and I wanna say something, but its then that I realize I'm screaming.

"Dean! It's going to be ok Ace, I'm going to get you help" Dads panicked voice is the last thing I hear before I give into the darkness.

**END OF THE SHORT CHAPTER 1! What do you guys think so far? I know it was short but the rest of the chapters in this story will be at least 1000 words I promise. Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys think! And if anyone has any questions feel free to PM me. Thanks!**

Next chapter: Hospital, most likely Johns Pov. What happened to Dean?


	2. Blind

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey people! I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, added the story to their favorites/alerts, and read this story so far. I hope the story turns out ok in the end :) If you guys have any questions, suggestions, or things you wanna see with this story PM me, I'm always open to new ideas and love people's input on stuff.**

**P.S. I have no idea about medical stuff about eyes so what I have in here is most likely wrong lol. Along with that I don't know hospital codes or anything so pretty much the medical/ hospital policy stuff is shit lol. **

**P.S.S. I wanna apologize if I don't update this story quickly. My merman Dean verse is my main priority so I just wanted to let you all know:) So because merman Dean is on my mind the first few chapters of this story are probably going to be pretty short, so later on chapters will be around 2000 words lol. **

Chapter 2. Blind. Johns Pov.

The only sounds in the room were the beeping of the machines hooked up to Dean, and his breathing. I don't know what the fuck happened to him, the doctors wont tell me anything. What the hell happened to Dean? I mean I know something got into his eyes but what?

"Mr. Milles." I'm brought from my thoughts when the doctor says my fake name.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Doctor Stephens, nods. "Well?"

"How about we go to my office, let your son rest some more." I don't want to leave, but if the doctor's even suggesting I leave the room it has to be bad right? I nod, getting up from my chair and following the doctor out of the room.

"Please take a seat Mr…" I cut him off.

"Please call me John" he nods, and we sit down at his desk.

"John its not good. We don't know what was in your sons eyes but it practically fried the retinas and the corneas." He says, keeping it simple, and I feel my heart drop.

"So…?"

"Your son's vision has been affected." He says sadly.

"So my son is blind?" He nods sadly. "Is there a cure?"

"Too much damage was done John, I'm so sorry." I pinched the bridge of my nose, and groaned.

My son was blind. Dean, one of the best damn hunters out there, is blind. How is he going to take this? Why did this have to happen to him?

"I can set up sessions so…." I shake my head.

"Dean doesn't need therapy." The doctor gives me a stern look.

"John I don't mean emotional therapy, I mean he needs to learn how to use mobility devices, how to do simple tasks on his own, maybe learn how to read Braille…" I cut him off again; he doesn't have a right to tell me what my son needs.

"Look, Dean doesn't need to have classes for this. Just tell me where I can get a stick thing then we'll be off." He looks like he wants to argue but he drops it.

"I want your son to stay over night, we have him on a morphine drip to ease the pain and we want to look at his eyes tomorrow one last time before you leave." I nod, standing up from my chair. "I'll get you a mobility cane tomorrow morning."

"Thanks doc."

"I really wish you would reconsider…"

"Dean works better with people he knows, not with teachers who don't understand him." He shakes his head, and leans back into his chair.

When I get back to the room Dean is still knocked out. When we came to the ER he woke up, and started screaming in pain again so they knocked him out and put him on a morphine drip. I look at Deans covered eyes and ask myself why did this have to happen to Dean. I sit there for hours, and at one in the afternoon he starts to move.

"Dean?" I place my hand on his shoulder and he moves his face towards me.

"Mmm….Dad?" he asks tiredly, his voice rough from screaming.

"Son you're in the hospital." He takes a breath.

"Why is there something covering my eyes?" he asks a few moments later, more awake from his medically induced sleep. How the fuck am I supposed to tell my son that he's blind?

"Do you remember what happened during the hunt?" his left hand fidgets with the sheet that's around him.

"Kinda" I nod, mentally cursing myself for forgetting that he can't see it.

"Do you remember something going in your eyes?" He nods. "Dean; whatever went into your eyes caused some damage…" buck up Winchester, you can tell him.

"Did it make my eyes sensitive to light?" Oh how I wish that was right.

"Dean, it's not good." Even though I can't see his eyes I can tell he's scared.

"What's wrong with me?" I sigh.

"You're blind Dean." There is silence while he processes what I just said.

"It's not permanent right? It'll get better later?" I tighten my hold on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry son." He tightens his jaw, and his right hand forms into a fist. There is no talking for a long time, the weight of the news muting the both of us. After several minutes he turns his head away from me.

"I'm tired." He states, his voice cracking at the end. I sigh, and squeeze his shoulder one more time.

"Then get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." He lays on his left side, and I can tell that if I wasn't here he would be crying right now. He falls asleep soon after, and I stay in the chair by his bed, ready for when he wakes up again.

I can't sleep because of all this bullshit, and my mind keeps wandering. What is life going to be like now? If Dean can't see does he need more stability? Does he need special equipment? And the most important thought that comes to mind; how am I going to hunt with a blind son?

END OF CHAPTER 2. Hey people! Please forgive me for the shortness but as I said earlier my mind is on Merman Dean, but hopefully soon chapters will be longer. Please tell me what you guys think. THANKS FOR READING!

Next Chapter, I don't know whose Pov yet. How Deans coping with being blind and John pulls an asshole move.


	3. Abandonment

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Hey**** People! Thank you ****guys**** for reading and reviewing this! I'm glad that people actually like this story. Now here is the next update, sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys enjoy ****it:****) **

**+I ****wanna**** thank my beta ****ChelseaWinchester**** for being awesome! YOU RULE DUDE!**

Chapter 3. Abandonment. Deans Pov. 5 Months later

"Dean, I'll be back later." Dad says, no emotion in his voice.

"Yes sir." I grope for the next gun on the table, grab it, and feel up the cool metal of the barrel down to the cool pearl grip where I know the clip is.

I hear him open the door, grab his jacket, and hesitate before crossing the threshold, "Don't leave the room ok." I roll my eyes and turn my head towards the sound of his voice.

"Dad," I say, dumbfounded at what he s implying, "I can go outside without getting lost. I'm not a complete idiot, y know."

He sighs in frustration. I can picture him standing in the open doorway, jacket and keys in one hand, bridge of his nose in the other. "Don't leave the room," he bites out. The door slams and I groan in discontent.

Ever since I left the hospital five months ago, Dads been acting weird. It's like he can t cope with _my _blindness. I've learned how to get around with the stick thingy they gave me at the hospital, re-learned how to clean the guns, knives, and any other piece of hunting equipment the Impala s trunk can haul, but for dad it's just not enough. It's like living with a victim of bi-polar disorder; one minute he's giving me a job to do, then the next he's mad because I didn't do it right. I don't know what he wants from me.

He's been drinking more. When Sammy first left, he would get drunk sometimes but it wasn't all that bad. But now he's drinking past the point of no return passing, yelling at me for doing something wrong like losing something (because did I mention I can t _fucking_ see?), or ramming my shoulder into the door jamb. He's acting like the blindness is my mistake, not his, and he doesn't even _consider_ what I'm going through.

I'm on the verge of cracking of a major mental breakdown here, and he's acting like he doesn't even care maybe he doesn't . I'm blind for fuck s sake! I can't drive anymore, I can't hunt, I can't protect anyone; my life has been taken from me and all he cares about is how I ruined the hunt for him. I'm holding him back, I'm a liability, and in his mind, I'm useless. I've tried to act normal for his sake, but in return I get coldness, bitterness, and disappointment. He doesn't realize how scary it is to see nothing but darkness. I don't know what's right in front of me anymore literally or figuratively. I don't feel safe.

Sammy still doesn't know, and I plan to keep it that way for as long as I can.

A few hours have passed since dad left. I finished the guns, and I even attempted to pick up the room a little bit. I really wanted to get food, but as per usual, I followed Dads fucking orders. When I heard the low rumble that could only belong to the Impala outside, I took my cell phone out of my pocket in order to tell the time.

"Nine thirty P.M." the automated female voice states robotically.

"Of course," I mutter under my breath, listening to the sound of Dad trying to open the door. When he's gone for this long it means he went out to a bar, got shit-hammered and probably managed to bring beer home too.

"Dean?" Dads voice slurs drunkenly once he finally gets into the room. I stand up, and walk in the general direction of the door in an attempt to help him.

"Dad, how much did you drink?" I reach through the air to find him. I grab onto his arm a few seconds later, and I manage to steady his body then lead him towards one of the beds. And isn't that just peachy? I m the one permanently disabled and I still have to take care of his stupid, selfish ass.

"Lost count," He whispers in a drunken tone.

"Why did you drive?" I ask while dropping him onto the bed.

"Just a block down," he groans. "Don' be..." he trails off.

I hear him snore. Why the fuck did he have to get drunk again? I step back and think about what to do next. _You can't leave Dean. __W__hat if he wakes up and hurts himself?_ My stomach growls. _Screw Dad, I'm getting food. _

I walk over to the door to find my bag and reach inside, grabbing my wallet, room key and cane. I feel for the door handle and once I'm out of the room I flip my cane open and press the button on the handle to keep it locked. _Remember__ Winchester_ I think to myself, _twenty five steps right till you hit the pavement, fifty steps to the left to get to the sidewalk, then two hundred steps right from there to get to the diner.__ You can do this._ After giving myself my pep, talk I start walking right, counting the number of steps in my head while swinging my cane in a two beat pattern: right then left.

Since I've been blinded, Dads been trying to keep where we live consistent; this is the second place we've lived in five months. When we move to a new place, Dad walks me around the area within two blocks so I can try to count steps incase I need to leave for something. It was hard the first time, but with time it's become easier. The last time I actually ended up getting lost and had to call dad to find me, but that hasn't happened in this town yet and I'm hoping to keep it that way.

"One ninety-nine, two hundred" I mumble to myself as I finish my journey. I reach my hand out and open the door, smelling the delicious hamburger grease as I do.

"Dean! I'll be right there ok hun?" I chuckle slightly.

"Thanks Beth!" I reply, plastering a somewhat fake smile on my face. We've been living here in Jefferson for three months, and some of the elderly people here have been very friendly to me**. **Beth was the first one I met. After Dad walked me around, I said I wanted to try and get around myself, and I accidentally hit her with my Cane. When I went to apologize she just laughed it off and told me to come to the diner that she works at, and I've been going at least two times a week since we moved here, with Dad s _help_ of course. Apparently, her late husband was blind; she knows all I want is to be treated normal, not her pity or sympathy.

"Ok, so I've got a place for you at the bar." She states, bumping her arm into mine so I could grab it. Once I grasp the nook of her elbow, she walks forward. "So how have you been Dean, I haven't seen you in a couple of days?" She sets my hand on the back of a chair a moment later.

"I've been good, you?" I sit down in the chair and fold my cane.

"I can't complain," she chuckles. "So will it be the usual?" I nod, "And the usual take home for your Dad?" I nod again. "That'll be up in a little bit."

"Thanks Beth." She squeezes my shoulder gently.

"No problem honey." I sit in the relative silence offered by a diner full of metal scraping ceramic. I'm startled a few minutes later when a plate is set in front of me. "Ok, so your burger is at one o'clock, your fries at six o'clock, and your drink is to the right side of the plate."

"Thanks, it smells good." She squeezes my shoulder again and I hear her walk away.

As I eat my food I begin to think. What is dad going to say when he finds out I disobeyed his direct order? Will he yell at me in a drunken rage or will he ignore it and by extension, me in the morning? I eat the last of my fries ten minutes later and swallow down the last sip of my coke.

"Do you need anything else, hun?" Beth asks a moment later.

"Just my dads food, and for you to keep this tip." I hand her thirty bucks, giving her a ten-dollar tip.

"Dean I cant possibly…" I cut her off.

"Please?" She sighs, and I can tell she's rolling her eyes.

"Fine," she huffs. "Thank you," she says seriously and sweetly. She hands me the bag of food and bumps my arm with hers once more for me to grab.

"Have fun with your grandkids this Saturday," I say as we head outside.

"Thanks, and you get back to the motel safely, ok?" I nod. "Bye Dean!"

"Bye Beth." I hear her go back into the diner and I begin counting my steps again as I walk back to the motel.

"WHERE THE **HELL** HAVE YOU BEEN!" I hear Dad yell before I even walk completely through the doorway. I'm guessing he woke up and started drinking again.

"I went to get food, Dad." I fold my cane and set the food on the table, but as I do so I knock something onto the floor and I hear a shatter. Before I know what s happenning I feel hands on me, and I'm pushed into the wall.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" He yells, and I can't help but flinch back.

"W-what…" I feel his hand slap my cheek hard. I stop struggling, and the grip he has on me loosens. I pull away from his grasp and back into the table.

I feel Dad's hand touch my arm, but I pull back in alarm. I don't think I've ever feared my father before, but now I do. His voice sounds sober.

"Don't…. don't touch me."

"Dean I didn't&…I swear...shit." There is silence for a few short moments, then I hear movement.

"D-dad?" I hear a bag being zipped.

"I need to…to go." He pounds something onto the table, "Here's some money."

"Dad what… ?" I hear the door slam and a moment later the impala roaring to life. I feel for the back of a chair and I drop down into it. The smell of stale alcohol and diner grease permeates the air. I don t care._ Did he just leave me?_

END OF CHAPTER 3. So what did you guys think? You like it? Hate it? Let me know people


	4. Journey to Independence

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! Thank you guys for reading this and reviewing and adding it to alerts and stuff, you guys rule. You all get cyber hugs….*HUGGING!*…Ya there we go lol. Ok so here's chapter 4, I hope you guys enjoy:) **

**+Gotta thank my beta ChelseaWinchester for being awesome people! **

Chapter 4. Journey to Independence. Deans Pov.

It's been two days since Dad left and I have know idea what to do, all I know it that I have to leave this place. Right after he left I sat in the chair for what seemed like hours, thinking _did he really leave me? _After that, I was angry, throwing everything around the room. It took me a while to calm down, and that was when I tripped on something and practically fell on my face. Why the hell would he leave me? It's not _**my**_ fault that I'm blind. It's not _**my**_ fault that I can't hunt anymore. It's not _**my**_ fault that I ruined his hunt for the fucking demon. _**He**_ doesn't realize that I needed him, and all he did was sit there and drink, acting as if I was made of glass. The one time that I needed him, he turned to alcohol and became too wasted to care, and when he sobered up, he was distant.

"Dean, why are you telling me all this?" Beth asks from across the table, concern for me and anger towards my Dad in her voice. Beth is the only one who understands what I am going through, and through these few months, she's become someone I can trust.

"I…" I pinch the bridge of my nose and rub the back of my neck. "I need to get out of here Beth, and I need your help." I drop my hands to the table and she places her hands over mine. "Please I…I can't just wait here for him like some helpless child." She sighs, squeezing my hand in comfort. "I don't need him to survive. "I…" she cuts me off with a shush.

"Dean. I know you're not helpless, you're far from it. You have been blind for five months and you're learning how to deal with everything." I know she wants to say more but she doesn't, and for that I'm grateful.

"Beth just…can you please help me." She pats my hands then pulls hers away.

"What's your plan?" she asks after a few moments of silence.

"I need to get to South Dakota, a family friend lives there." It's the only place that has ever felt like a home to me, and I can try to figure out what to do with my life while I adjust.

"What can I do?" she asks.

"I need to go on a greyhound bus." I hear her shifting in her seat.

"So you want me to take you to the greyhound station?" I nod.

"I wouldn't be asking if…" she cuts me off.

"Dean I'm glad that you're asking me, when do you want to leave?" I sigh, leaning back in my seat.

"Now," I say, touching my bag next to me on the seat. It took me five hours to find everything that I threw, it wasn't easy.

"Dean you should…" I cut her off.

"Beth I need to leave." She sighs and I hear her getting up from her seat.

"Wait here." I hear the clicking of her heals and I groan. I know that there's already a greyhound bus that goes through South Dakota because I called in advance, all I need is help getting onto it. I've admitting that I need her help, but I'd rather ask her then some stranger who has no respect for me. Several moments later, I hear her high heels clicking towards me and I turn my head towards the sound.

"I got off early," she grabs onto my shoulder, waiting for me to get up. I stand up and grab my bag, grasping her elbow to lead me. She starts to lead me out of the restaurant and into the parking lot. "So do you know what bus you need?" I nod.

"Bus twenty three, it goes through South Dakota, I called and it leaves at seven." She takes my bag and places my hand on a door handle. I open the door and brush my hand up to feel the top of the car, not wanting to hit my head. Once I sit down, I feel for the door handle and close it. She gets into the car and puts the key in the ignition, the engine coming to life a few seconds later. I hear her shift gears and she starts driving.

"Dean you need to be careful. I think you can do perfectly fine on your own in life but you need to be careful." I turn my head in the direction on her voice.

"I promise I'll be careful." The car is silent for the rest of the way, the air heavy with sadness and anger. The car stops sometime later and she pulls the keys out of the ignition.

"Give me your cell phone." She orders and I pull it out of my pocket, handing it to her. I hear buttons being pressed and a moment later, it's back in my hand. "My number is in your phone, you better call me every time you stop and when you finally meet up with this Bobby person. I smile, reaching my hand out for her hand I find it and squeeze it gently.

"I promise I'll call you." She squeezes my hand back and lets it go, getting out of the car. I open my car door and take my cane out of my coat pocket, extending it and pressing the lock button. I stand up and a bag is thrust into my hand.

"Grab on Dean." I take hold of her elbow and nod for her to go. She takes me inside to buy my ticket, handing it to me and walking me to the bus.

"Now you should be getting off tomorrow morning at ten, the bus driver has been informed about your situation and is going to make sure you get off safely." We stop a few moments later. "Here it is," she pulls me into her arms and hugs me tightly, her chin resting on my shoulder. "You better get there safely." I laugh lightly as she pulls away. "Call," She insists.

"I will." She gives me one more hug quickly. "Beth I…" she stops me before I can finish my sentence.

"Dean you're my friend, you don't need to thank me."

"Thank you." She slaps me playfully on the shoulder.

"Be careful." I nod.

"Sir?" I hear a man ask behind me. "May I help you on?" his deep voice comes from my right and I reach out my hand, grabbing onto his shoulder.

"Yes please." I follow my hand down to his elbow and nod. "I'll miss you Beth." She squeezes my shoulder.

"I'll miss you too Dean, but you better call or I swear I will hunt you down." We both laugh, "Now get going." The man leads me up the bus stairs, the door closing behind him. He leads me to a seat and I sit down.

"We'll be stopping in seven hours, I'll let you know when we get there."

"Thanks." I hear him walk to the front of the bus, and I sigh. I'm really going to miss Beth but I need to do this. The bus shifts and we start to move; I lean back and close my eyes, playing with the strap of my cane as I think about what's going to happen next.

END OF CHAPTER! So what did you think? Like it? hate it? let me know! 


	5. Shock

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey Peoples! Thank you guys for reading this story even though I don't update it all the time, thanks for sticking with me:) Now here it is, chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoy! **

**+Gotta thank my Beta ChelseaWinchester for being awesome people! **

Chapter 5. Shock. Bobby's Pov.

Just as I step into the house I hear the phone ring. _Shit. _I run to the kitchen to the grab the phone, hoping the person doesn't hang up.

"Singer."

"Hey Bobby." My eyes widen slightly at hearing the voice, a voice I haven't heard from in over six months.

"Dean, how have you been boy?"

"Um, I've been better." I hear the sound of an engine in the background.

"Are you driving?" I can tell he's nervous.

"Actually I'll be at your house in about five minutes, this is your warning." There are two things that the Winchesters do when visiting me; they either call me a day in advance to let me know they're coming or they'll just show up unannounced. This isn't normal.

"Dean…" he cuts me off.

"See you in a little bit." The line cuts dead and I'm left shaking my head.

"Damn it son." I put the phone back on the receiver and look at the clock on the wall. Seven thirty P.M. I go upstairs to make sure the guest room is ok, putting sheets on the bed and making sure that no books or weapons are around. When I walk back down stairs I hear a car engine, but it's not the rumble of the Impala I was expecting. I look out the window to see a taxi stopping right in front of the house. "What the hell?" In all my years I've never seen the Winchesters take a taxi, they'd rather hoof it than let a stranger drive them. The back door opens to reveal Dean, a bag in one hand and something slender, long and white in the other. I open the front door and step out onto the porch.

"Thank you." Dean says as he pays the taxi driver, closes the door and thumps the top of it gently. Something about Dean is off; his eyes aren't focusing on anything. The taxi drives away and Dean turns to face me.

"Hey Son" Dean jumps slightly, startled by my voice.

"H-hey Bobby." He gives me a small smile that doesn't quite match his stiff posture.

"Dean, are you ok?" I walk down the porch steps towards him, but he doesn't react at all. "Dean?" His head whips towards me, his eyes looking facing me but not seeing me. "Is there something wrong with your eyes?" The color drains from his already pale face.

"Um..." he takes a deep breath, takes the white thing in his right hand and presses a button to make it into a cane. "I can't see Bobby." My heart drops into my stomach and I can't help but feel confused, surprised, anxious, furious. Theres so much I want to say but I can't get seem to from proper sentences, opting for monosyllabic responses.

"How?" his head hangs as if ashamed, unseeing eyes lowered to the ground.

"Can I talk to you about this later? It's been a long trip."

"No, get inside." That came out harsher then I intended but I can't help it, somehow I know this is all Johns fault. I watch as Dean tries takes a step forward, swinging his cane in an arch shape. A moment later it hits the stairs and he stops. My heart clenches at the sight and I feel like a total jackass for practically yelling at him. "Dean let me help you." I grip his arm but he pulls it out of my grasp.

"You don't grab me, I take hold of you." I'm silent as he grabs my arm. He nods his head for me to go and I start to go forward. When we reach the steps Dean hits his foot, but he stops himself from falling by tightening his grasp on my arm. When we reach the top of the steps, Dean drops my arm and brings the cane out in front of him. He takes three steps forward and hits the door then he pulls the cane back and reaches out, feeling for the handle. Once he pushes it open he walks inside as I follow him.

Seeing Dean, the man I always thought of as a son, like this is a shock that makes me sick to my stomach. How could this have happened? Why didn't anyone tell me? Where is John? How did Dean even get here by himself? How long has he been like this?

I see Dean fall forward, grabbing onto the wall for balance. I look down at the floor to see that he tripped over a book.

"Shit Dean I'm…" he holds his hand up to stop me.

"I trip over shit all the time Bobby, it's not a big deal. Um were do you want to talk about this?" he asks, turning to face me. Just as I am about to say 'kitchen' I realize that he doesn't know where to go, he's lost in the one place he always thought of as home.

"Um why don't you take my arm?" I suggest, not wanting to make the same mistake again. He nods, holding out his hand. I walk over to him and he reaches out towards me, feeling for my arm. He finds it a moment later and I lead him into the kitchen, making sure he doesn't trip over something else.

Once we get to the kitchen I lead him to one of the chairs, pulling it out so he knows where it is. He lets go of my arm and feels for the back of the chair, sitting down into it after dropping his bag to the floor. "Do you want something to drink?" he shakes his head. I sit down across from him, watching him play with the strap on his cane for a moment.

"What do you wanna know?" he asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Well how this happened would be good." He nods, folding the cane up and setting it on the table.

"Dad and I were hunting a Nure-Onna in North Dakota. We decided to go in separate directions to find her faster because she was in a hundred acres of woods and it was really late. She uh," he bites his bottom lip, "she pinned me to a tree and when I stabbed her in the chest something went into my eyes." He rubs the bridge of his nose, clearly uncomfortable with talking about it. "It felt like my eyes were liquefying out of the sockets." I wince in sympathy, only imagining how bad the pain could have been.

"So John found you?" he nods.

"He took me to the hospital. When I woke up he told me that I was blind."

"Is it…permanent?" he nods.

"The liquid that went into my eyes pretty much fried them, they can't fix it. Dad took me out of the hospital the next day and drove me all over the place wanting second opinions but they all said the same thing, more or less."

"So after that?" he sighs.

"After that we went to a town and stayed there for a bit so he could hunt and I had stability. I taught myself how to get around with the cane, remember how to get places and stuff like that." I feel angry at John…again.

"Did your daddy do anything?"

"At first, yeah. He taught me how to organize my wallet so I knew where things were and would walk around with me the first time we got to a town, but after that…" he trails off. I can tell that the only reason Dean is here is because of something John did.

"So why are you here?"

"When Sam left dad was depressed, and then I went blind and he was fed up with everything. He started to drink more, pass out get wasted, and then a few days ago…" he stops midsentence.

"What did he do a few days ago?" I hear myself growl out.

"He passed out so I went to get food, and when I came back to the motel and broke something he slammed me into a wall." My eyes widen, and my anger for John grows. _When I see the bastard again I'm gonna fucking shoot him!_ "After that, he left, handing me money and driving off within three minutes." A look of abandonment clouds his features, and I feel my heart break all over again. "I needed to get out of there Bobby." I stand up and sit in a chair next to his, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Dad didn't want anyone to know." I squeeze his shoulder. _Damn it John!_

"I'm glad you came here son." I don't even need to ask why he decided to come here. In his mind I'm the only family he's got left.

"When you get sick of me…" I cut him off with a shush.

"Dean, listen to me. Your daddy never should have isolated you like that. When something like this happens, you need a support system, not just one person. You need to talk about it. Don't internalize it like I _know_ you want to. It's been drilled into your head that showing your feelings makes you weak or less of a man. Real men don't cut people out of their lives because something tragic happens. No, they get help. Comin' here was the right thing to do, Dean."

He sighs.

"Now, I never wanna hear that come out of your mouth again." he nods and yawns. "How _did_ you get here son?"

"Bus ride."

"Why don't I take you upstairs so you can sleep, you look dead on your feet boy." He laughs humorlessly and stands up, grabbing his cane from the table. I stand up with him, grabbing his bag, and he grabs onto my shoulder. I lead him out of the kitchen and into the main room. "We're coming up to the stairs." I see him nod in my peripheral. We make it up the stairs without any hiccups and I lead him to his room. "Do you need anything?" he shakes his head.

"Bobby, I…" I look into his sightless eyes. "Thank you." I smile, and I don't know what came over me but I pulled him into my arms. At first his body goes ridged, but a moment later his body relaxes.

"This is practically your home son; you're welcome here any time." I pull away and ruffle his hair. "Sleep, we can talk more about everything in the morning." He nods and I leave his room, closing the door behind me. _Should I have told him where things were?_ I hear him move around the room and mentally kick myself for the thought. He wants to learn how to live with this, and I have to let him.

I'm freaked out about this whole thing. Dean just randomly shows up blind and abandoned. Life has never been fair for him; he never got to be a kid and he always had to look after his brother and father, no one looked out for him. He needs someone who will see him as capable, but help if he needs it. I hope to be that person. I'm brought from my thoughts when I hear Dean's soft voice talking on the phone in his room.

"Hey Beth, its Dean."

End of Chapter. So what did you think? Like it? hate it? let me know!


	6. Shit

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! Sorry for taking a long time with this update, but now that I'm on summer vacation I'm gonna try and update one of my stories every two to five days. Thank you all for being patient:) **

**P.S. As I said before I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry about the very long wait with this story but I've had a hard time with this. I know exactly what's going to happen but its just hard to put it into words sometimes. I Promise that this story will be completed in the near future but you guys gotta be patient. **

Chapter 6. Shit. Deans Pov. 2 months later.

I hear familiar footsteps coming from the hallway and I grin.

"So did you make the list of the car parts you need?" I ask in a loud voice. I hear a slight gasp then footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"You need to stop doing that son." He says and I chuckle.

"Stop what exactly; hearing?" I ask, dumping the eggs from the pan onto a plate. I set the pan back down onto the stove top and feel the wall in front of my for the stove dial.

"No, stop using your hearing to freak me out." He walks closer to me and I feel his hand on my shoulder. "Those look good son." He says in a proud tone.

"Yeah and I didn't burn them either." I turn my head to face him. "Can you set this on the table?"

"Sure." He takes the plate full of eggs from my hand and I walk towards the fridge, feeling for the handle.

"Do you want orange juice?" I ask, opening the fridge.

"Yeah, I forgot to get more coffee so I guess it's gonna have to do." I reach into the fridge and a moment later my fingers collide with something cold. I wrap my hand around it, feeling the indented edge of the bottle and pulling it out. I close the fridge, turn left fifty degrees, and walk five steps to the table. I brush my hand along the back of the chair and pull it out.

"Seriously, did you make that list?" I ask as I sit in the chair, setting the orange juice down onto the table.

"Yeah I did, the tape recorder's in the box on the desk." I nod. "Want the eggs?"

"Please" He hands me the plate and I divvy up some eggs onto my plate, careful not to get any on the table. He takes the plate from me when I'm done and I feel for the glass on the right hand side of the plate. "Did you find out what that thing Caleb's hunting is?" I ask while I pour the juice into the glass. I hear him swallow before speaking.

"I think it's a wendigo, I mean all the signs point to it." I hear him take a sip from his glass and set it back down onto the table. "And when I looked into the history there was a group of hunters that went missing one winter and never returned."

"So you're thinking one of them got too hungry and offed the others for food?" I take a bite of egg and reach out for my glass.

"Yep." I take a sip of juice before replying.

"So Caleb gets to use a blow torch? That's a scary thought." Bobby barks a laugh and I shake my head in amusement.

"Yeah Caleb is a pyromaniac, but what can we do." He answers once he calms down.

"So you want me to call him with your findings or does he already know?"

"You should call him, he wants to see how your doing." I sigh.

"I know that I'm blind but I'm learning how to do things."

"And no one said you weren't; your getting back on your feet son and he just wants to see how his friend is." I nod, and we eat the rest of out meal in silence.

"So" Bobby starts several minutes later as he hands me the last plate to dry and put in the cupboard, "I'll be out in the yard fixing up that old Ford, I'll come back inside if a couple hours."

"Yeah sure." I set the plate in the cupboard and close the door. "I'll bring you lunch at noon." I squeezes my shoulder gently and I can tell he's smiling.

"Call me if you need me." He says then walks out the back door and towards the garage. I put the towel on the counter, turn one-eighty degrees, and walk ten steps before I reach the entrance way. From there I turn ninety degrees to the left and take twenty steps to the library, my fingers gently trailing the wall as I do.

The last two months have been difficult, but I was able to handle it with Bobby's help. For the first three days I was here Bobby helped me memorize the lay out of the house, helping me count steps and map out routes for me to take to get from room to room. After that Bobby backed off, knowing that I needed to learn how to take care of myself on my own. But a few weeks into my stay I started to feel like I was a freeloader, living off Bobby and using his money, so Bobby helped me find jobs to do to help his mechanics business. I answer the phone to talk to customers and call companies to get car parts, bargaining for the best prices. Here I actually feel like I'm normal, like I'm not some burden that Bobby is stuck with.

"_I can try to get you the parts by Friday but there are no guarantees."_ Tom Keller, the owner of an auto repair shop a few town over, says.

"When you say get us the parts do you mean they will be brought here by Friday or that we need to pick them up from you?" I ask, leaning back in the office chair.

"_I mean getting them to your junkyard by Friday."_

"Fine; I'll be seeing you Friday then." I hear him chuckle on the other line.

"_Bye Dean, and make sure there's a bottle of beer there for me."_

"If you bring the parts by Friday you'll get two beers; bye Tom." I hang up the phone and place it on the desk.

Dad hasn't tried to contact me since he left and that makes me feel like shit. I did everything for that man: hunted for him, followed his orders, looked after Sam, used myself as bait in hunts, and the one time I need him the most he abandons me. You know I always thought Dad did everything for a good reason that would save lives, but now I've come to realize that when I could see I was actually blind. I was blind to his fear, blind to his ignorance, blind to his discomfort, blind to his selfishness. When things get too tough he flees, not caring about who he hurts in the process.

"_So I get to use a blowtorch?"_ Caleb asks and I can't help but laugh at the pure joy radiating from his voice.

"Should I be concerned about you hunting with a blowtorch?" I can tell he's rolling his eyes.

"_You hurt me sometimes Dean, you know that I am a responsible man."_ He argues.

"Yes you are a responsible man when you're at least a hundred feet away from anything flammable." He chuckles.

"_So Dean, how is everything_…?" He trails off, not wanting to say "how is everything since you became blind?" I sigh, tapping my fingers on the desk.

"I'm doing ok now." I answer, and it's the truth.

"_That's really good man_."

After I called Beth the night I got here she demanded that I call her ever weekend. Ever since then ever Sunday night I call her and we talk for a while; talking about the new things I'm learning, about her job, about her cat Mittens, and even how I'm coping with Dad leaving. I don't really know why but I feel comfortable talking to Beth, maybe even safe.

"Ugh damn it Bobby." I mumble under my breath while searching the fridge for the mayonnaise. After a moment of searching I find it on the top shelf and bring it to the counter. Once I set it down I slide my hands down the side of the counter till I find the drawer handle, pulling it out and reaching for the handle of a sharp knife. Once I close the drawer again I find the tomato I placed on the cutting board and carefully slice it, feeling the cool metal of the blade gently rub along my fingers but not enough to cut through my skin. Just as I am about to finish cutting the tomato the phone ringing snaps me out of my concentration and I slice the tip of my middle finger.

"Shit!" I drop the knife onto the cutting board and stick my cut finger in my mouth; taking three steps to the side and reaching out for the phone.

"Hello?" silence. "Hello?" I say a bit harsher this time. "I swear if this is a t…"

"_Dean?" _My eyes widen at hearing the familiar voice I haven't heard in almost two years.

"Sam?"

"_Dean it's good to hear your voice! I've been worried about you…"_ He trails off, and I bite my lip nervously.

"How's college treating you Sammy?" I ask, breaking the long moments of silence.

"_Um it's been good; I love my classes and I've made some new friends_…" I cut him off.

"Are these friends of yours 'girls' Sammy?" I can tell he's blushing.

"_Stop trying to change the subject Dean; why are you at Bobby's"_

"Nothings wrong, I'm just taking a break from hunting for a while that's all. Helping Bobby out with the cars and looking for something new to hunt." I lie easily, keeping the tone in my voice neutral so he wont suspect anything.

"_Dean there's something wrong, I can tell."_ I groan, damn Sam and him not leaving things alone.

"I was hurt in the last hunt but its no big deal though I promise, just some scrapes and bruises and a bad back." I needed to come up with an injury that would have me held up in a house for a while and that was the first thing on my mind.

"_Are you ok?" _He asks, concern laced through his voice.

"I'm getting better Sam, its all good." Finally some truth. "Now why were you calling Bobby?" I can hear his sigh on the other end.

"_I wanted to come and visit Bobby, have him tell me how you and Dad were doing." _My stomach jumps into my throat in panic.

"So you're coming here?" Shit shit shit shit shit!

"_Yeah, I have a place ticket for tomorrow night and I should be there by eleven AM on Wednesday_."

"Um, that's great!" I say, faking as much enthusiasm as I can.

"_Will you still be there_?" he asks in an innocent voice, and I cant help but grin a little at the tone.

"Yeah." I swallow hard. "I'll be here."

"_Great! I'll see you in a couple days ok?"_ He says, excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, bye Sam." I turn the phone off and lean my back against the counter, pinching the bridge of my nose with my uninjured

_How the hell am I supposed to hide being blind to him? _

END OF CHAPTER! So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!

Ignore any grammar mistakes or typo's please; I only got 4 hours of sleep last night and it is 2:30 am now so yeah...Please forgive me people.


	7. Stupid

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! So here is the seventh chapter of Blinded Abandonment; I really hope you guys enjoy:) Please forgive me for the long wait for a blinded abandonment update….again…. **

**P.S. Ok so I have a new poll on my profile so I can get a feel for who is reading my stories and I wanna give a shout out to the guy who is between the ages of 16 and 25. You rule dude! I don't know if you read this story dude but I'm guessing it might be one of the ones you read since this one doesn't have mpreg in it lol:) **

Chapter 7. Stupid. Deans Pov.

"Do you know how stupid you're being right now?" Bobby asks, handing me a beer and sitting down next to me on the couch. "You can't hide this from Sam."

"Don't you think I know that?" I take a sip of my beer and lean back.

I don't know what I'm thinking, but Sam is going to be here any minute and Bobby caught me trying to hide my cane and audio books. I know I won't be able to hide the fact that I'm blind for long, but I just have to try for a little bit.

"Well good luck son because he's gonna be here soon." I take another sip of beer and push myself up from the couch.

"I'm gonna start making dinner." I say as I walk the familiar path to the kitchen. I'm too nervous right now to just sit and wait for him to get here, I have to do something.

"Just to let you know when he finds out that you're blind I'm going outside so I don't have to listen to him bitching you out." I laugh nervously as I brush my hand along the wall.

"Coward!" I feel for the handle of the fridge and open it; grabbing some green peppers, onions, tomatoes, and the already cooked ground beef before closing it again. I set everything down onto the counter and go to grab the cutting board and a knife. Just as I start to dice the green peppers I hear a car outside. _And so it begins…_

"Sam it's so good to see you kid!" I hear Bobby say in the other room. "Wow you've gotten tall!"

"It's good to see you too Bobby." I almost drop the knife when panic shoots through my stomach. _I can't do this! I can't do this! I can't…_"Dean?" I hear his voice from behind me and I raise my head up. I set the knife down and turn one hundred and eighty degrees to face him.

"Sammy!" I plaster a smile on my face, hoping that he buys it. I hear him walk towards me and a moment later his arms are wrapped around me. "Wow you've gotten taller, what are they feeding you at college? Steroids?" he laughs and the sound warms my heart a little.

"It's good to see you Dean." He pulls away. "Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?"

"I have a pretty bad headache and light is making it worse." I knew that if he saw my eyes that he would be able to tell right away that there was something wrong, but with the sunglasses I can actually hide it for a bit. I give him one of my bullshitting grins. "But enough about my awesome fashion choices, tell me about college." I say, then turn back to the peppers. _If I'm busy doing something he wont be able to tell that something's off; he wont be able to tell that I can't see him. _

"Well what do you wanna know?" he asks, and I can hear a chair scraping along the floor.

"Who's your girlfriend?" I ask, a small grin coming onto my face at his annoyed groan.

"You haven't changed since the last time I saw you have you?" he asks, and I stop cutting for a brief second.

"Nope not really." _More then you could ever imagine. _I reach for the bowl to the right of the cutting board and scoop the green peppers into it.

"Well…" I cut him off.

"I knew it! Who is she?"

"Well her name is Jessica…" and as he goes off to tell me all about her I walk to the cupboard to look for the frying pan, taking advantage of the fact that he's too distracted to take notice in my blind search. After few moments I find the frying pan and I set it onto the stove top. As I turn the stove on I reach over to the bowl full of vegetables and dump them in.

"Hey Dean?" I bring my head up a little bit as I reach for the cooked beef, dumping it into the frying pan.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?" I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Yeah why do you ask?" I open the drawer and reach for a spoon to stir the food with.

"You're acting strange…" he trails off and I can tell he's watching me.

"I'm acting like I always do."

"But…"

"Sam, why don't you go an bring your things to your room?" Bobby's voice booms through the room and I jump back slightly.

"Yeah good idea Bobby; dinner should be ready when you're done man." I say turning my head to face Sams general direction. I can tell Sam has his 'what should I do' face on.

"Ok sure." I hear him get up and walk out of the room, and I breathe a breath of relief.

"How's hiding the elephant in the room going?" Bobby asks once I hear Sam go upstairs.

"Not as good as I planned…" I admit, stirring the food one more time before turning to face him.

"Of course it's not Son!" he exclaims. "You need to tell him."

"Please just give me a little bit, please." He sighs.

"Fine, I'll be back in a minute." I hear his footsteps leave the kitchen as I walk to the fridge to grab the sour cream and salsa.

I don't know what I was thinking, just…FUCK! Why does everything have to be hard? Why did I have to become blind? Why me? When Sam finds out he's gonna be pissed, then he's gonna baby me, then he's gonna act like I'm an invalid. I actually feel like a normal person here, and Sams gonna go and ruin the peace that I've had for two months.

"Need me to do something?" Sams asks, his voice coming from the entryway.

"Why don't you set the table?" I can tell he's nodding.

"Sure. What's for dinner?"

"Tacos." I hear the cupboard opening and the clanking of dishes.

"Should I be scared?" he asks with mock fear.

"Dude, I can cook." He laughs as I hear dishes being placed on the wood table top making a gentle 'thud' as they hit the surface.

"Sure you can cook, but is it edible?" I turn off the stove and grab the pan handle.

"Of course it…" and that's when everything goes to hell.

I lift the frying pan off of the stove and turn ninety degrees to take three steps towards the towel rack. On the second step my face connects with something hard and I shoot jerk backwards, sending the food in the pan flying. As I take a step back my foot slips on something wet on the floor and I'm thrown backwards.

"DEAN!" Bobby's voice yells as I fall to the ground. I hear two pairs of rushed foot steps come towards me and a second later a pair of hands grab onto my shoulder. "Shit son are you ok?" the pan is taken from my hand.

"I'm fi…" I'm cut off by…

"What the fuck was that Dean!" Sam asks in a panicked voice and then I hear a startled gasp, and it's then that I realize that my sunglasses have fallen off and Sam can see my eyes. "Oh my God what's wrong with your eyes?" he asks. I bite my lip nervously.

"Um…I can't see anything Sammy."

**END OF CHAPTER! So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know!**

**P.S. Forgive any grammar mistakes. I gotta go to bed and I'm too lazy to edit this chapter. **


	8. Escape

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! Well here is chapter 8, sorry that it's short but I wanted to get something out there. I re-thought where I wanted this story to go and now I have a better drive to update it more frequently. I hope you guys enjoy it:) **

Chapter 8. Escape. Deans Pov.

"How did this happen?" Sam finally asks after ten minutes while he paces the living room. _God I wish Bobby was with me right now._

After I fell Bobby made sure I was ok and lead me to the living room to rest up while he cleaned the kitchen. Sam was silent the whole time, too shocked by me being blind to say anything. I sat there staring and blackness while I listened to him pace the room and my mind started to wander.

How am I supposed to take care of Sam when I'm like this? What if he sees me as a failure? What if he's so disgusted with me that he leaves? He already left me once, I cant handle him leaving me again.

"During a hunt a few months ago." I say, playing with the fabric of the sofa arm.

"What were you hunting?"

"A Nure-Onna; she had me pinned and when I killed her venom got in my eyes." He hisses slightly.

"Why didn't you fucking call me?" He asks after more silence, and I laugh humorlessly.

"I think the better question is why didn't you answer?" he stops pacing.

"You didn't call." He says quietly, but he doesn't sound convinced. I stand up and turn to face where the voice comes from.

"I called several times, but you wouldn't answer! I wanted you to be there for me but you were to stubborn to answer your damn phone!" I hear his footsteps on the wooden floor come towards me.

"You can't blame me for this." He hisses out by my left ear.

"I'm not blaming you for being blind; I'm fucking blaming you for not being there when I needed you the most!." I hear him breath in sharply and I continue. "I fucking raised you Sam! I gave you everything in my life and the one time I really needed you to keep me sane you wouldn't answer the damn phone!" I know I shouldn't have said it but I'm too angry right now.

"Yeah well where was "father perfect"?" he says snidely.

"He left Sam. He snapped while he was drunk and left me." I say, and feel defeated after the words leave my mouth. I sit back down on the couch, suddenly feeling drained, and I don't bother trying to look at Sam. "Are you happy now Sam?" I hear a soft 'thud' on the coffee table in front of me and hear Sams voice a few seconds later.

"Of course I'm not happy about this Dean!" he sounds as exhausted as I feel. "Why did he snap?" I shake my head.

"He was weird ever since this happened." I say, gesturing to my eyes. "He was drinking more and would get nervous if I left the motel room." I rub the back of my neck. "This last time he went off he actually slapped me in the face and pinned me to a wall." He gasps and stands up again.

"That asshole!" He starts pacing again.

"Sam please…" he cuts me off.

"And how can you keep defending him after what he did to you!" he exclaims.

"I'm not defending him! I just don't wanna talk about him right now Sam." I can tell he's shaking his head in annoyance. He continues to pace for several minutes silently before saying anything else.

"You're gonna live with me." He states.

"What?" Fuck this isn't what I wanted at all!

"I have an apartment next to the campus and I'm living alone."

"Sam…"

"It's all on the first floor so you won't have an issue…"

"Sam!"

"What?"

"I've been doing just fine here."

"Dean you're blind, you need help and Bobby doesn't need to waste his time taking care of you." It feels like he just slapped me in the face.

"Fuck Sam…"

"I'm going to call my friend and see if he can make a quick sweep of the apartment to clean it up a bit." I hear his footsteps leave the room and go up the stairs. This is what Sam always does when something big happens; he rambles on about shit and makes split second decisions. I know he didn't mean to insult me like that but it got me thinking, what if I am holding Bobby back…

I came here without even asking him if it was ok and I know I'm not easy to live with right now; I'm trying to learn how to live without seeing and I know I need a little help now and then. Bobby doesn't deserve to be held back by me, he has his own life and he doesn't need me to slow it down.

"Dean." I bring my head up when I hear Bobby's voice behind me. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong; Sam was an ass for saying that you're a waste of my time."

"I came here without even telling you what was going on…" I feel his hand on my shoulder and it shuts me up.

"If I ever hear you talk like that again I swear I will put you over my knee." He says then sighs, sitting next to me on the couch. "Dean I'm not taking care of you, you're living independently. You run my business singlehanded practically and I'm thankful that you're here." I shake my head slightly and lean back into the couch. "You're a grown man Dean and I think that once you're ready you'll be able to live on your own."

"Well Sam and Dad don't seem to think I'm a normal person anymore."

"Dean Sam just found out twenty minutes ago that you're blind, he needs time to think this through." He pauses. "Your Dad has no excuse for what he did and the next time I see him I'll be showing him the business end of my shot gun." He pats my shoulder and I feel him get up from the couch. "It's getting late so I think we should all cool down and talk about everything in the morning."

"You know Sam Bobby, he'd tie me up and throw me into the car to bring me to California if he had to." I can tell he's taking off his baseball cap to rub his head. "He doesn't care that I'm getting better, to him I'm just the blind version of his brother."

"I'm going to go and talk to Sam and tell him to think all of this over tonight. We'll discuss this over breakfast tomorrow." He squeezes my shoulder one more time. "I'm on your side Dean." I hear his footsteps walk away from me and up the stairs. I hear a knock against wood. "Sam, can I talk to you for a minute." I hear a door close and I release a shaky breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

I don't want to ruin Sams life and make him feel like he needs to take care of me, and I know that Bobby was just trying to make me feel better. I take out my cell phone and dial 4-1-1.

"City and state please."

_I can take care of myself. _

"How can I help you today?" The voice on the phone asks.

"I want the number for a taxi company."

_I refuse to be a burden to anyone else._

**END OF CHAPTER! So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know!**

**P.S. 4-1-1 Search is something you use with cell phones and stuff. You type 4-1-1, say where you are (or the place where the business you wanna contact is), and you tell them a place and they instantly reconnect your phone to that number so you can talk to that business. Just wanted to explain that to people who don't know what that is. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! So here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it! Yes I know it's short but it's to set the scene for stuff that happens later. **

Chapter 9. Shock. Bobby's Pov.

"BOBBY!" I hear a voice yell, waking me from my sleep. As I open my eyes the bedroom door is slammed open to show a panting Sam.

"What the hell Sam?" I ask as I sit up.

"DEAN'S GONE!" he yells and I feel my breath catch in my throat.

"What?"

"He's fucking gone!" I jump out of bed and rush past him to get to Deans room. I open the door to see all of his things gone.

"Shit!" I turn to face Sam. "Did you look outside?" He nods his head furiously.

"Yes! Where the hell could he have gone?" he runs down stairs in panic and I walk into Deans room. I look around carefully and a few minutes later something under the bed catches my eye. I bend down and see that it's a piece of paper with messy writing on it.

**Bobby, I'm sorry I left so suddenly but I couldn't take it anymore. You don't deserve to have me holding you back anymore and I don't want to ruin Sam's life. Don't worry Bobby, I promise you that I'll be fine and once I get settled somewhere I'll call you. Thank you for everything you've done for me man. **

** Dean. **

"Fuck…SAM!" I rush out into the hall and hand him the paper.

"How could he be so stupid!" He asks and something in me just snaps.

"You are being the stupid one here Sam."

"Bobby…"I cut him off.

"No Sam. We are going to go downstairs, sit down in the living room, and you are going to stay quiet while I explain this to you." He gives me a small glare but follows me downstairs anyway.

"Now." I say once we're sitting down. "You came in here yesterday planning out Dean's life without his say in it, and you insulted him in the process." His jaw tightens and his eyes widen slightly. "You pretty much told him that he's ruining my life and you acted like it was such an inconvenience that he was going to stay with you."

"No I.."

"Shut your cake hole Sam." He snaps his mouth shut.

"Your brother has always had little self confidence in himself and after I finally helped him feel somewhat like a normal human being you came and tore it from him." I rub the crick out of the back of my neck. "You haven't been here for him like I have; you had no right to take control of his life after knowing that he's blind for thirty minutes." I lean forward. "A few days ago he was telling me that he was actually starting to feel like a person again, that he could live as an independent person, but you just broke him." He slumps back in his chair and the look in his eyes tells me that he feels like a jack ass.

"Bobby I didn't…" he trails off, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"You didn't mean to do it? I know that you idjit; you're just like your Daddy that way, neither of you think before you do something." His gaze darkens at being compared to John.

"Well how are we going to find him?" He asks after a few moments of silence.

"We're going to wait till he's ready to be found." He looks at me like he wants to argue. "Dean isn't an idiot, he knows that he'll need help to get started. He has a friend who's husband was blind too, she helps him with stuff sometimes." Hurt goes through Sams eyes.

"So some strange woman can take care of him but I can't?" I groan.

"No. Beth can help him find a blind friendly place to live since she has experience while you would be going through with this half cocked." Sam looks me in the eyes for a few more minutes then pushes himself into a standing position. He rubs the back of his head then walks towards the front door. "Well that went well." I mutter to myself as I hear Sam slam the front door shut. I stand up from my spot on the couch and walk into the kitchen to grab the phone.

"_This is Dean; leave a message."_

"Dean." I say after I hear the beep on the other line. "I might not agree with what you're doing but I understand why you left. Just…don't hurt yourself kid." I take a deep breath. "And believe me, I'm going to kick your ass when I see you again son." I turn the phone off, put it back on its holder, then pinch the bridge of my nose.

_Stupid Winchesters_

**END OF CHAPTER! S o what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know!**

**Next chapter is in Dean's pov. **


	10. Strange Feeling

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! So here is the next chapter of Blinded Abandonment, I hope you guys like it:) **

Chapter 10. Strange Feeling. Deans Pov. Four Months Later.

"Hey Dean." A hand drops onto my shoulder. "You're done for the day buddy."

"Thank God." I sigh in relief as lean back in my chair. "I'm sick of people asking stupid ass questions about their cars." The man chuckles and I hear him sit down on the desk.

"Well it's all part of the job."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I have to like it." I sigh. "I'm thankful that you hired me but I just wish…" I trail off, not wanting to get personal with this guy.

"You wish you could be under the hood of a car, I know what you mean son." He pats my shoulder then I hear him stand up. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow; say hi to Beth for me." I smile in his direction.

"Will do Jacob." I hear his retreating footsteps as I grab my cane from the desk and I stand up; flicking my wrist to extend the cane and I walk out of the building.

My life has changed even more within the last four months; I live in a shitty apartment and I have a job. If you would have asked me a year ago if I would ever settle down I probably would have laughed in your face, but now I have no choice but to live a fucked up apple pie life. I work at 'Jacobs Auto Repairs', a classic car repair place, as a receptionist because you need to see in order to work with the cars. The people describe the problem to me and with my knowledge of cars I tell them what it is and whether they need to bring their car in or not, but along with that I set them up for appointments and work with dealers to get car parts.

"Hey Dean!" a voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I stop walking, pulling my cane closer to my body.

"Hey Mrs. Keller." I greet, plastering a fake smile on my lips. I feel her delicate hand on my arm and I suppress the need to roll my eyes. _No matter how old they are women still see me as some sex god._ "How are you?"

"I'm doing well dear, just picking up some things to make some pie for my grandsons; do you want me to bring some pie over to your place later?" I want to say no but who can resist an offer for free pie?

"That would be great." She pats my arm.

"Do you need me to help you get to the apartment? The new neighbors are moving in so there's gonna be boxes all over the hall." My hand tightens around my cane.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I can handle it myself." she tuts quietly and I can tell that she's looking at me with pity filled eyes.

"If you insist dear." She takes her hand off of me. "Well I better be going, I'll come by your place around seven thirty to get you that pie."

"Thank you Mrs. Keller."

"Be careful dear!" and with that she's off, and I groan when she's out of earshot.

I'm grateful that Beth found my apartment for me but I hate most of the people in the building; senior citizens who just see a broken man who can't take care of himself and young parents who whisper to their children not so discreetly to 'not stare at the blind man, it's rude'. Yes I'm blind, and yes things are harder for me than they were before, but I don't need these people to point out to me everyday that I'm disabled.

"Dean!" Beth's voice calls once I walk into the diner. "Your usual table is open son." A real smile comes onto my face as I nod my head.

"Thanks Beth!" I tap my way over to the booth and slide in; folding my cane once I'm settled and setting it on the table in front of me.

"So will it be the usual Dean?" she asks a few moments later.

"You know me too well Beth." She laughs.

"Of course I do, you've been coming here every Monday and Friday since you've moved here." She slaps my shoulder gently. "That'll be up for you in about ten minutes and I'll take my break so I can eat with you."

"Cool, thanks Beth." Her high heels click away and I breath out.

Beth and Jacob are the only two people who keep me sane; Beth is kinda like a mother figure and Jacob reminds me of Bobby. When I came back to Jefferson Beth made sure that all my living arrangements were sorted out, ignoring my protests, and went to the store with me to buy some furniture. Jacob hired me on the spot about a week after I came here when he heard me telling Beth about fixing up the Impala; he was sitting in the booth right behind mine and liked the fact that I knew all about classic cars. He treats me like an able bodied person and helps me when I'm having trouble with something without a word. He made it so that I could man the desk without having to see anything and he even got one of those annoying bell things on the door so I know when someone's coming in or leaving.

"Here's your coffee." Beth's voice startles me out of my thoughts and I hear her pouring something. "Just a few more minutes." I nod my head in thanks and hear her heels click away again. I reach in front of me carefully to grab onto the mug of hot coffee, cautiously bringing it to my mouth to take a sip.

When I called Bobby three months ago he yelled at me for thirty minutes about how stupid I was and how dangerous me randomly leaving was. Since then he's come to visit me for a weekend once and he's called me every few days to check up on me, but Sam on the other hand I haven't heard from once. I don't know what the hell he's doing, Bobby doesn't know where he is, and I don't know if he's dead or alive. No matter how he treats me I can't help but worry about the ass.

"And here's your food Dean." I hear Beth set a plate in front of me. "As usual your burger is in the center, fries at two o'clock and the ketchup is on the left side of the plate." She sits across from me and lets out a sigh. "I've been waiting for our traditional Friday dinner all day." I laugh.

"Nice to know that I'm the highlight of your week." She laughs out loud as I grab onto my burger. We eat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each others presence before she breaks it.

"So how's your uncle?" I swallow the French fry in my mouth.

"He's doing good; he's gonna try and stay with me in a few weeks to visit." She 'mhms', taking another bite of her salad.

"When he comes into town you two should let me make you dinner." I choke on my coffee and give her a shit eating grin.

"Do you have a thing for Bobby Beth?" I can tell she's blushing.

"I'm sixty-nine, I'm not getting any younger."

"Sixty-nine?" She growls.

"Seventy-one." She says regretfully and I can't help but bark a laugh.

"Jesus you're a cougar dude." I hear a rustle of clothing and the next thing I know I'm being hit in the back of the head. "Fuck Beth!"

"Language young man." I rub the back of my head and shake my head. "Do you want pie before you leave?" I wipe my hands on my napkin and throw it on the plate.

"No thanks, Mrs. Keller's bringing some over." She groans in annoyance.

"Is she still treating you like an invalid?" Beth asks and I nod. "Do you want me to say something to her?" I shake my head.

"She's in her eighties and she means well." I say with a sigh. "I'll be seeing you Beth." I open my wallet and throw a twenty on the table. "Thanks for the fun dinner."

"Take care Dean."

As I walk to my apartment my mind continues to wander to my Dad... I mean John. I haven't heard from him since his blow out and…I don't even care anymore. A Dad doesn't abandon their kid when something happens to them. A Dad doesn't get drunk when his son his hurting. A Dad doesn't put a hunt above his own blood. To me John is just a father who was necessary for my creation, he isn't a Dad. Bobby took his place the day he took me into his house and helped me live.

"Shit!" I breath out as I trip over something, just catching myself on the wall.

"Crap I'm so sorry!" a mans voice says, and I hear rushed footsteps coming towards me. "Are you ok man?" I brush off his arm and push my sunglasses up my nose.

"I'm fine, just watch what you put in the hallway." The man sighs, and a strange feeling comes over me.

"I'm so sorry, I'm moving in and I guess a book fell out of one of the boxes, I promise that it wont happen again." my mind is screaming that there is something seriously wrong with this guy, but I plaster a decent look onto my face.

"It's ok, I'm just kinda sick of tripping over random shit." I stick my hand in my pocket to grab my apartment key. "Well it was nice meeting you." I go to walk to my door but the man grabs onto my shoulder, and the touch feels like fire.

"I'm Grant by the way."

"Dean." His hand falls from my shoulder.

"I'll be seeing you around Dean." A strange sent hits my nose as I take a step back

"Yeah sure." I take three steps to my apartment door and quickly unlock it. Once I'm inside I close the door and lock it again, resting my back along the wood. "Pull yourself together Dean."

_What the fuck is going on here? And what was that smell? _

**END OF CHAPTER! So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! How are you people doing? Good I hope:) Ok so here is the next chapter of Blinded Abandonment; I really hope you guys like it! **

**P.S. I don't normally like to write my stories in an OC's pov but I think that writing this chapter in Beth's pov will make a lot of sense…yeah just take my word for it and enjoy the chapter:) **

Chapter 11. Mumbo Jumbo. Beth's Pov.

"Hi Dean! How are you?" I answer my phone after seeing the caller ID.

"_Beth…um…do you think you could come over?"_ He asks with uncertainty in his voice.

"Dean are you ok?" I ask, setting down the book in my hand.

"_Just…please come over here."_

"I'll be there in five minutes sweetie." The line goes dead and I rush to my bedroom to grab my shoes.

I haven't heard from Dean in a few days and I was getting worried. After I tried to call him a couple times to get his answering machine I called his boss to see if he was ok; I don't want to make Dean feel like I don't trust him to live on his own.

As I walk towards his door the panic running through my body intensifies , and just as I am about to knock on the door I hear his voice.

"God damn it Bobby!" he yells, and I press my ear to the door to hear him better. "Trust me!" he's silent for a few minutes before saying anything else. "I know you're on your way here but I don't know how much longer this evil son of a bitch is going to lay low before hurting someone." He takes a breath. "I'm defenseless here Bobby, and I've never…" he trails off. "I've got a plan Bobby…yeah I'll see you tomorrow." _What the hell?_ I knock on the door and a few seconds later Dean pulls it open.

"Oh god Dean, you look like hell!" I exclaim, taking in his worn down appearance before noticing his bruised cheek. "What happened?" I ask, bringing my hand up to his face. He pulls back when my hand makes contact with his skin, a rabid look going through his eyes.

"Nothing, I just wasn't paying attention and I ran into something." he says while opening the door wider for me to go into his apartment. When I walk over the threshold he slams the door behind me and locks the door, leaning his back against it and letting out a sigh.

"Dean you're scaring me." His sightless eyes flicker over me.

"I'm sorry." My heart breaks a little bit at the tone of his voice.

"Oh honey." I walk over to him and pull him into my arms, mentally patting myself on the back when he melts into my hold. "What's going on?" I ask once I pull away. He takes a deep, shaky breath as he pulls away.

"I…" he swallows. "I need you to do something for me without question." He says, nervousness written all over his face.

"Anything." I say, looking at the man I've looked at as a son for the last few months. He takes another shaky breath as he walks towards the counter in the kitchen, grabbing a piece of paper and a can of spray paint. He turns to face me and holds out the items. I walk over towards him and take them from him, looking at the circular symbol on the paper. "What is this?" I ask.

"I need you to draw that symbol on the floor in front of the door, making sure there are no small gaps along the outer circle." He says as if stating a text book. I look back at the symbol and my eyes widen.

"Is this a satanic symbol?" I ask uneasily. He chuckles slightly while shaking his head.

"I wish that was all it was." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Please Beth." I want to say no but I see the look of fear on his face and my heart breaks even more. "I'll explain everything to you once you draw that symbol."

I've known Dean for a while…and he never seemed like he was one of those devil worshiping kids. I mean I know I haven't known him for that long but he's such a sweetheart and he trusts me…A person like that can't be satanic right?

"Fine." I walk over towards the door and slowly bend down till I'm sitting on the floor, thanking God that my hips are actually still working.

As I paint the symbol onto the floor I look over at Dean; watching as he fidgets around nervously, his sightless roaming around the room as if they are trying to search for some unseen evil. It's like Dean has snapped into paranoid mode; but what's brought this on? I finish the design a few moments later and stand up, being mindful of the still wet paint. Deans body goes still.

"Is it done?" He asks.

"Yes." I say, placing the spray paint and paper back onto the table. I hear him sigh in relief and I look up to his eyes. "Now tell me what's going on Dean." I say. He bits his lip nervously, looking down to the ground.

"I…" He cuts himself off, swallowing nervously. "I can't tell you right now Beth." Anger washes over me.

"I did what you wanted Dean, I painted that stupid symbol; the least you can do is tell me something." I snap, watching Dean as he takes a small step back.

"I can't."

"Dean it's a stupid symbol!"

"I'm trying to protect you." He says quietly.

"From what? Tell me what the hell you're going on about this instant!" And for the first time in the few months I've known him I see fire enter his eyes, and he finally snaps.

"You're not my mother Beth! Since I've been here I've taken all of your advice and have told you all sorts of shit about me! I don't want to tell you one thing, one little fucking thing; I want something private in my life Beth." My eyes widen at his words and I take a step forward.

"Dean-" he cuts me off.

"Get out." He says, pointing in the general direction of the door.

"What?"

"Please get out."

"You ungrateful…" I trail off, watching the anger in his eyes get replaced by hurt. He shakes his head and turns around; trailing his hand along the wall as he goes towards his room, slamming the door in the process. I groan in frustration, pinching the bridge of my nose. _How the fuck did everything get so bad so quickly?_ I ask myself, opening my eyes. My focus goes back to the table to see the drawing of the symbol and an idea goes into my head. Looking towards the hallway to make sure Dean couldn't hear me I quickly grab the paper and stuff it into my pant pocket, rushing out the apartment door and into the hallway. _If Dean won't tell me what the hell that symbol is than I'll just have to find out for myself. _

I walk to the library two blocks away from Deans apartment and boot up one of the computers in the public lab; looking around to make sure no one could see what I was doing. Once I've got the internet up I type in the description of the symbol, getting hundreds of results that didn't match. After an hour of trying a thought pops into my head, and I type in the word 'protection' after the description; nothing matches. I erase the word protection and type in the word 'trap', and five minutes later I click on a website that looks promising.

A picture of the symbol pops up onto the screen with a description under it; 'meant to trap demons'. "What the hell?" I mumble to myself, reading more of the description. As I scroll down the page panic builds up into my chest; what the hell is Dean planning? I quickly close the window and shut down the computer, getting up and rushing out of the library.

"I can't believe you did this." A voice from inside Deans apartment says, and I put my ear against the door to listen. "How can a fucking defenseless blind man trap a demon?" my eyes widen.

"Oh I have my ways." Deans says, his voice guarded.

"Oh I know what those ways are Deany boy." The voice states with smugness. "You're a freak just like your Sammy." Dean growls.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Oh you don't know about little Sammy Wammy do you?" the voice laughs.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Dean yells.

"Little Sammy has visions and you can sense the supernatural…" The voice trails off.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion" Deans voice yells in another language.

"I wonder who Daddy's gonna hunt first? The run away or the disabled reject." The voice says over Dean, and a second later it's howling in pain. I can't take it anymore so I slam the door open only to be shocked by what I see.

There is a tall, dark haired man standing inside of the symbol breathing heavily. As Dean says the last words of his chant black smoke comes from the mans mouth and into the air, circling above the man as he screams. The smoke rushes out the window of the room and the man drops to the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" I scream at the top of my lungs, startling Dean. His head shoots up and his eyes focus in my general direction.

"Beth?" He gasps, a look of panic on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I screech.

"Beth I can explain."

**END OF CHAPTER! So what do you guys think? Like it? hate it? please let me know! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! Here is the next chapter of Blinded Abandonment! Sorry for the long wait! First I had to finish my senior year of high school up, then I graduated, then I went to an orientation at Grand Valley State University to make my schedule, and then I started a Livejournal account so I've got stories on that to. I'M SORRY! **

**P.S. So I'm guessing that a lot of you guys know about the weird stuff this website has been doing lately, and I just wanted to let you guys know that if for some reason my account on this website gets deleted (which I don't think will happen but you never know) I'll put all of my fanfiction stories on my Livejournal account. I am 2people2 on there so I'll be pretty easy to find :) **

**P.S.S. I've got some stuff on my Livejournal account right now (mpreg, an amputee Jensen story, some more awesome stuff in the future) that are all about Jensen so if you guys wanna read those **

**P.S.S.S. This is probably gonna be a really shitty chapter…just thought I'd warn you all. **

Chapter 12. Hurt. Bobby's Pov.

"And then the demon touched my shoulder and I…" Dean trails off, messing with the fabric of his jeans.

"You what?"

"I felt something; like my shoulder was on fire until he dropped his hand." He pinches the bridge of his nose as I feel my stomach drop. "And before that my mind was going off…like "DANGER WILL ROBINSON" type of off." He brings his head up and his eyes look past my shoulder. "Bobby…what's wrong with me?" he asks, looking scared.

"I don't know son." I say, trying to keep my tone light. "But we need to get to the bottom of this; you've never had this happen before right?" he shakes his head.

"No." I reach forward to touch his shoulder.

"We'll find out what's going on Dean." He nods and I drop my hand.

"How?"

"I know psychic named Pamela; she'll be able to tell us what's happening to you." He runs his hands over his knees nervously.

"When can we see her?" he asks.

"It'll be faster if we go to her so why don't you pack up a bag." I say standing up. "While you do that I'll go make some phone calls in the hall." He nods.

"How long will we be gone?" he asks.

"Probably a few days." He nods and stands up, brushing his hand along the wall as he walks towards his bedroom. I watch him sadly as he moves; knowing that he's hiding things that are eating away at him…God I wish he's talk to me.

"I'll be ten minutes." He says quietly before he closes his bedroom door.

When he called me about the demon I was terrified; I thought that the bastard would do something to Dean and….and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to my boy…

When I got here an hour ago all I could do when Dean opened the door was pull him into my arms after being scared shitless for days. When I pulled back I got a good look at him; he was sickly pale, there were bruises under his eyes from tiredness, his vacant eyes were red, and his voice was off when he talked.

I open the door to go into the hallway and I step back when I am greeted by Beth.

"Oh." She says with a breath, taking a step back. "Hi Bobby." She says with a tired expression on her face. "Um…can I talk to Dean?" I look towards the bedroom door then back to Beth.

"How about I talk to you in the hallway first." She knows something, I can see it in her eyes, and I want to know what's going on. She looks into the apartment hesitantly before nodding her head. "So," I say as I close the door behind me "tell me what's going on." I say and she narrows her eyes in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"I saw the symbol on the floor in front of the door; I know Dean couldn't have drawn it." Her eyes lower to the ground.

"What do you want to know." She says quietly.

"Everything; Deans hiding something and I want to know what." She nods again and sighs, looking up from the ground.

"He asked me to come over so I did." She starts, rubbing her arms nervously. "When I came here he looked dead on his feet and asked me to draw something, telling me that he's explain everything after." She looks around to make sure no one is around. "When it was finished he wouldn't tell me what was going on so we fought." Guilt enters her eyes. "I went to the library to look up what the symbol meant…and when I found out I rushed back here and heard voices-" I cut her off.

"Wait you heard the demon talk to Dean?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Do you remember what it said?" she grabs onto the handle of her purse nervously.

"He was taunting Dean…kept comparing him to his 'freak brother'." _Well isn't that interesting…._ "Anyway when the…demon….started to howl in pain I opened the door in time to see black smoke coming from the man's mouth."

"What happened next?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"The man woke up so I brought him to the hospital." She closes her eyes. "And just before that Dean said he's explain what was going on…I just shook my head and said that I couldn't be around him at the moment."

"Shit." I mumble and she nods.

"Just…I made a mistake and I-" she's cut off by Deans apartment door opening. "Dean."

"What are you doing here." He asks, seemingly unsurprised by Beth's presence.

"Can I talk to you; please?" Dean sighs and nods.

"I'll check on the victim while you two talk." I say and Dean nods, opening the door wider for Beth to come in. I wait for the door to close behind them before I walk down the hall; grabbing my cellphone from my back pocket as I go.

"_This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If it's an emergency, call my son Sam. 785-675-0109. He can help."_ What the hell? Sam? **Beep.**

"John this is Bobby." I take a deep breath. "I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, but you need to get your head out of your ass. Something's happened to Dean…I don't wanna say what's going on over the phone, but if you actually still give a damn about your son meet us at Pamela's house tomorrow." I look out the window onto the busy street. "I don't want to be calling you, but Dean needs you to be there for him-" I'm cut off by a beep and I close my eyes. One down; two more to go.

"_This is Sam Winchester. I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave your name and number I'll try to get back to you soon." _**Beep. **

"What the fuck is going on Sam? I haven't heard from you since you left my house five months ago." I take my cap off and put it back on my head nervously. "You know what; I really don't give a shit right now. Something's wrong with Dean so I'm taking him to a psychic named Pamela Barnes to get to the bottom of this so if you actually still give a damn about the brother who raised your sorry ass you better meet us there tomorrow. From what your daddies voice mail message suggests I'm assuming you're hunting with him for some reason so he can tell you where to go. I better see you tomorrow Winchester." I snap my phone shut, take a deep breath to collect myself, and reopen it to type in the final number.

"_Bobby!"_ A woman's voice says over the line. "_To what do I owe this pleasure?"_ The voice asks and I can just imagine the smirk on her face.

"I just wanted to warn you that I'll be stopping by your house tomorrow Pamela." She's silent for a moment.

"_I'm guessing that this won't just be a social call?"_

"No."

"_And I'm assuming you don't want to say too much over the phone?"_

"Right again Pam."

"_Can you tell me anything at all so I can get prepared?"_ I sigh.

"I'm bringing Dean Winchester; something….happened and we need you to tell us what's going on."

"_Does this have to do with him being blind?" _

"Wait how do you know that?" I can tell she's rolling her eyes.

"_I know things Bobby_."

"No it doesn't." I look to my left to see Deans door opening again. "I need to go."

"_I'll get things ready for you guys; see you tomorrow."_

"Yeah see ya." I snap my phone shut as I walk towards Dean and Beth.

"Call me after you meet with this Pam person." Beth tells Dean; grabbing onto his shoulder with a gentle squeeze.

"I will." He answers, then Beth pulls him into a hug. My heart warms a little at the sight; Beth became a mother figure in Dean's life, and I know that if something like this tore their friendship apart it would destroy him.

"I'm so sorry Dean." I hear her whisper and Dean nods.

"Me to." They pull apart and Beth turns to face me, giving me a relieved smile.

"So are you ready to go?" I ask Dean and he nods; tightening the hold on both his bag and his white cane.

"Let's go."

**End of chapter. Again I'm sorry for the wait. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Hey People! Sorry for the wait but College is time consuming my friends. So without further ado here is chapter 13!**

Chapter 13. Venom. Dean's Pov.

I feel the car come to a stop and I turn my head so that I'm facing Bobby.

"Are we there?" I ask. He takes a moment to answer me.

"Yeah." He bites out, sounding angry.

"What's wrong?" I ask, and he sighs.

"Nothing." He says, trying to wipe the anger from his voice. "You can leave your bags in the car; I don't think we'll be here for long." He says as I hear him open his door. "Take the cane though; Pamela's not exactly the cleanest person in the world..." I hear him move and the next thing I know he's slamming his car door shut. _Is he mad at me or something?_ I ask myself as my grip on my cane tightens as I open my door to get out.

As I close the car door I feel the sun on my face, and I take a deep breath to calm my mind. From what Bobby has told me, this Pamela woman should be able to find out what's wrong with me…but do I want to know? I mean what if it's something horrible and I can't fix it? I'm just…fucking terrified.

"Ready Dean?" Bobby's voice to the right of me tears me from my thoughts and I nod, reaching my hand out towards his voice to grab onto his arm. "Everything's gonna be ok son, I promise." I chuckle sadly as he leads me forward.

"You can't promise that Bobby." Even though I can't see his face, I can tell he's rolling his eyes.

"But I can promise that I'm gonna be there for you." He says, and some of the anger from before enters his voice again.

"Sorry Bobby." I say quietly. He sighs before mumbling 'steps'.

"I'm not mad at you son." We stop moving.

"Then what are you pissed about?" I hear him knock on the door.

"Don't worry about it Dean." I hear a door open in front of me and I bring my head up a little.

"Bobby!" I hear a woman say happily.

"Well you're a sight for sore eyes." Bobby says with a small chuckle as I hear movement to the right of me.

"Dean this is Pamela Barnes; the best psychic in the state."

"Hey." I say quietly; willing a small, friendly, smile to make its way onto my face.

"Dean Winchester." I feel a smaller, more delicate, hand touch my shoulder; giving it a small squeeze. "It's great to meet you Dean." I nod.

"You to." She drops her hand and I hear the creaking sound of a door.

"Come on in you two." Bobby pats my hand gently before leading me into her house; a small sign of comfort before we figure out what's wrong with me. "Why don't we head on into the living room so we can get comfy." She says as she walks ahead of us. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?" she asks.

"How about we wait for those drinks till we find out what's going on." Bobby answers as he takes my hand from his arm and places it on something upholstered. I move forward; trailing my hand over the couch till I find someplace to sit.

"So." Pamela starts from somewhere in front of me. "Why don't you tell me what's going on." I feel Bobby shift closer to me and I take a deep breath.

"A few days ago, I was in my apartment building when I tripped over something; this guy was moving into the apartment across from me so he had all of his shit in the hallway." I run my hands over my thighs nervously. "While he was talking to me I got this off vibe from him, and when he touched me it felt like my arm was on fire, and then the smell..." I trail off.

"What smell Dean?" Pamela asks; the happy air in her voice from before replaces with worry.

"Sulfur; like really fucking strong sulfur."

"Was it a demon?" I nod my head.

"I got someone to draw a devils trap in front of my door; I trapped the son of a bitch and exorcised it." She's silent for a few moments.

"How did you become blind?" She asks and I shrug.

"Me and my Dad were hunting a Nure-Onna and she sprayed something into my eyes."

"Do you remember what color the stuff was?" I shake my head. "Was it dark?" I shrug.

"I don't think so." I hear her shift in her seat.

"Would you mind if I touch your eyes?" she asks and I stiffen.

"Why?" I hear her walk towards me.

"I might be able to sense what's going on with you." I think about it for a second and nod; taking my sun glasses off and handing them to Bobby. I feel her touch my cheek gently and a sense of calm flows through my veins. "Do you feel anything?" she asks quietly right in front of my face.

"Like…this sense of like…calm washed over me." She brings both of her hands to my closed eyes and she presses down lightly. She sighs sadly after a couple of minutes and pulls her hands away.

"What went into your eyes was her venom." She says, and I hear her drop down onto something hard; a coffee table maybe? "Do you know much about Nure-Onna?" she asks and I shake my head.

"Not really." I answer; panic building up in my chest again.

"Not many people do because Nure-Onna are so rare; pretty much her venom caused you to become psychic." I take a sharp breath.

"What!"

"She made it so you can sense the presence of supernatural beings and be able to tell if they're a threat or not."

"Is there a way to fix this?" Bobby asks; his tone unreadable.

"No." Pamela answers sadly.

"Oh this is just fucking excellent; first I'm blind, now I'm a fucking freak!"

"Dean calm down."

"How am I supposed to fucking calm down!" Gentle hands grab onto my wrists to shut me up.

"We'll leave you alone for a couple minutes; try to wrap your head around all of this." She says patiently. "You good with that Bobby?" She asks, and I take his getting up from the couch as his answer.

"We'll be back in a few Son." He says, and the next thing I know I hear their retreating footsteps. I start thinking to myself '_why does everything bad have to happen to me?_' when I hear Bobby's quiet voice.

"I just don't get it Pamela; Dean is Johns fucking son, Sam's brother; they should be here right now." He grumbles angrily.

"Did you call them?" Pamela asks.

"Of course I did! I called them while Dean was talking to his friend." He's silent for a moment; and I can picture him messing with his hat nervously. "I called Johns phone and the answering machine said 'if it's an emergency call my son Sam'; and then I called Sam's and it said something about leaving your name and number so they can help. I just don't fucking get it…" I block out the rest of their conversation; not wanting to hear any more.

_Dad replaced me with Sam…the same Sam who left us to have a "normal life"…The only time I matter to him is if I can hunt; and if I'm out of the game I'm not a part of the Winchester family anymore…_

_I was there for them every fucking time they needed me! And the one time I need them they're gone…Just…I'm alone…_

"Are you feeling better Son?" Bobby's voice comes from right next to me; startling me from my thoughts.

"Not really." I answer honestly; realizing that even if my blood family dropped me because I'm a liability, Bobby will always be there. "But when am I ever gonna feel better about this?"

_Sam and Dad; you can go fuck yourselves. _

**End of Chapter. I'm really sorry about this being a shitty chapter; I've been so busy with college stuff that I haven't had a lot of time to do story stuff and I felt bad for not updating this…so yeah. **

**More will be coming; hopefully; soon. **


End file.
